Pieces of Desire
by ElanorRose
Summary: A collection of drabbles (100 words) or shortfic (one-shots) based around Lost pairings and or characters and their desires. Shayid chapter edited, with CC on its way shortly.
1. The Most Unlikely Pair

Here they be. I figure I'll just write three or four drabbles/drabblets per character per chapter, because that's all I seem to be capable of writing as of late. In no particular chronological order…

* * *

"You wanted me for something?" Shannon inquires, confused.

"Yes," Sayid begins, but pauses, eyes on Shannon's face. He murmurs something under his breath, and holds out a hand. A nervous smile, that look in his eyes, the brownest she's seen yet. "It's not much of an engagement ring, but…"

Shannon takes it from him, surveying the carefully braided grass, twisted around a bit of rose glass, softened by the sea. He watches her, worried, the smile slowly slipping away from his face like the tide they've become so accustomed to. She blinks, smiles, cries.

Then she throws herself at him.

* * *

They are drunk. Very, very drunk. Very, very drunk on tiny bottles of airplane alcohol Sawyer just happened to hide in the exact palm tree where Shannon and Sayid meet for quick kisses among otherwise hellish days. And now they laugh, if a bit to loudly, at each other's clumsy footsteps and slurred voices.

Then, later, as they lay in the darkness, they feel their lips meet in a perfect match, and, of course, the kissing turns into sex. What else can one do while trapped on a desert island and still feeling the fuzzy warmness that comes after drinking?

* * *

And it is night, and the light from the campfire spills out onto the grass like so many perfect sunbeams and it catches Shannon's hair in just the right way to make it reflect the flames like glitter. And Sayid props himself on his side, chin in hand next to her, unable to sleep because every time he closes his eyes he sees her smile painted to the back of his lids. And he thinks, better to watch the real thing than only dream of it. And Shannon starts to snore, just slightly, in the most endearing way possible, and Sayid feels his heart cut out of his chest and tumbling on the ground but somehow still pumping furiously. And he feels her heart to, and smiles in the nighttime as he gazes at her loveliness.

But no. That is too weak a word.

And Sayid smiles. Perfection is right.

* * *

"… _and he entwine her in__his finger, and she lay there like a baby in his arms…"_

"Are you sure you care?" Shannon sits in Sayid's legs, as they eat berries out of his palm.

"Of course I do, Shannon," He pulls a strand of hair away from her mouth, and tucks it behind her ear. She smiles as his finger brushes her cheek, leaving behind a smudge of purple. He laughs when he sees it, and wipes it off with his thumb.

"Because, I mean, why should you, I'm completely useless." Shannon puts in conversationally. Sayid's face darkens.

"You are not useless," he interjects angrily. His voice is fierce, but his eyes are tender.

She melts.

* * *

Lyrics in the last are from Rickie Lee Jones' song, "We Belong Together," which so totally needs to be Shannon's theme.

Ta.

Shae


	2. A Doctor's Retaliation

Ok, here's the Jack/Kate chapter. It's not much, I know, but it's all I could come up with for now. I love them, really, and will probably end up doing more later.

* * *

"You bit your nails?!" Kate is amusedly incredulous in the dark by the campfire, rubbing Jack's fingertips with her thumb.

His head shakes as he searches for words. "Look… it's a touchy subject, ok! But yes, I do have a bit of an oral fixation."

Rolling her eyes and smirking, Kate strokes the raw skin next to his cuticles. Pulling herself onto his lap, she stares into his eyes.

"You worry too much, sailor," Kate murmurs while locking Jack's hand in hers and kissing the corner of his mouth. He smiles in her tongue while she wishes his worries away.

* * *

"Your toes are frozen."

"Well, that's what I get for walking in the rain," Kate laughs, poking her feet in between his legs. "And it's your lucky job to warm them up."

Jack blushes furiously, all too aware of the strategic placement of cold appendages. "Stop being adorable, you're a distraction."

"And boy, do you need one, ever." Kate pats his cheek with a damp hand. "C'mon, I found the most beautiful grove about a half-mile north." Grasping his hand, she pulls Jack to his feet. 'We could even swim, if you want. The water's beautiful!"

He sighs. She's irresistible.

* * *

"You know what I miss most?" Kate gasps, slightly out of breath as they trek through the jungle, hunting for fruit.

Jack mops his sweaty forehead, and glances at her with a grimace. "Dare I ask?"

"Mattresses," she replies with no hesitation. "I mean, a year of sleeping on the ground get you used to it, but sometimes I wake up with my back on a root, and I'd kill for my waterbed."

"You had a waterbed?" Jack inquires, amused.

"Don't ridicule me," Kate laughs, placing a finger over his mouth.

"Payback for the fingernails," he grins, and bites her.

* * *

Yay, for oral!fixation Jack. Claire and Charlie and maybe one more Jack/Kate coming up soon.

Ta.

Shae


End file.
